


You Are My Unmaking

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PaulHardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: Paul gets more than he bargained for when he decides to clean out the closet in their guest bedroom.
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Kudos: 26





	You Are My Unmaking

**Author's Note:**

> I just....I don't know. It started as an idea for a quick drabble about Hardy's secret love of writing Paul really awful love poems, and it turned itself into this..
> 
> Please forgive me.

He didn't mean to find it, really. Lord knows it was small enough and stowed far enough out of the way that he should have never even come across it. But here he was, sitting on the edge of the day bed in the guest room, thumbing slowly through a leather bound journal filled with pages and pages of Hardy's beautiful, calligraphic writing.

The longer he sat and read, the more his face heated up. This wasn't just journaling; It was poetry. And it wasn't even just *poetry*; it was *risque*. It put the graphic in *pornograpic*. 

He felt an odd mix of shame at seeing his husband's private writings and absoloute wonder at what he was reading. He could picture Alec in his study, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, shirt sleeves rolled up (or even shirtless, he wondered, depending on when he'd snuck away to write it?), thin fingers gripping his quill pen as he wrote row after row of (very) descriptive text. Of him. And of their lovemaking. 

He found himself subconsciously reaching up to tug at his collar as he arrived at the final text dated only a day prior. He allowed his mind to wander, knowing now they'd definitely had sex the same night the poem was written. He thought back to how Alec had put on soft music and turned the lights down low. He'd never been touched so reverently as he had been that night: The gentle way Alec ran his hands over every inch of skin and back again was nearly sacrilegious in how much it felt like an act of worship. 

It had been a rare night where Alec had wordlessly taken charge and decided for them the position they would use. After he'd prepped himself, quickly and without a stitch of shame, he laid Paul down on his back so he could ride him slow and languorous; Alec was a vision, nearly dancing as he rolled his hips in time with the music and raised his long, graceful arms above his head. Even in the middle of it all, Paul remembers stopping and thinking how blissed out and carefree Alec looked as he stretched his limbs up and up and swayed subconsciously with the sonata coming through the speakers. Even the silhouette he cast on the wall was more graceful than Paul himself could ever hope to be.

Paul's breath caught when he read the title of the poem and a wave of heat surged between his legs. 'God, give me strength.' he muttered to himself as he continued reading. 

*-You Are My Unmaking-

If I could, I would keep us like this for all of eternity; slowly swaying back and forth as one, you undone beneath me as I strike the untouched flint within you. 

Over and over, deeper and deeper I'd search until I found a way to turn your sparks into a flame into an inferno. 

The way you draw my pleasure from me,  
so gentle, yet, so sure;

You are my unmaking.

You are a masterpiece: Your marble column rising from soft brown obsidian, eager and weeping, evidence of your desire.

The corded muscles of your abdomen that ripple at my touch,  
Broad shoulders, slim hips, strong legs;  
Your arms are my safety, my here and my now.

Claim me as your own for eternity, beloved.  
Let my shadow on the wall rest behind your eyelids when you slumber. 

Brand me with the heat and desire I've stoked inside you.  
Draw me against you when you fall apart and I'll hold you and remake you. 

I'll piece you back together with words whispered behind your ear, across your chest, against your trembling thighs. 

Seize me within your walls and we will fall as one. 

Giving, taking. 

Building, breaking. 

You are my treasure.

You are my unmaking.* 

-AH for PC  
3rd May 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul groaned and closed the book, holding it tightly against his chest as he laid back on the bed. It wasn't necessarily *good* poetry, but Lord A'Mighty if it didn't paint a very, very vivid picture. He glanced over and checked the clock on the side table and smirked when he saw that Alec wouldn't be home for another 45 minutes, and that's *if* he left the station on time. He ran his fingers slowly over his still clothed length and was almost surprised to find he was nearly fully hard just from reading his husband's words. With only the slightest bit of shame nagging at the back of his mind, he unzipped and pulled himself free of his constraints. He thought of Alec's full, gorgeous cock, leaking and bobbing and free as the man ground out his pleasure on Paul the night before. Breathing heavier now, Paul wriggled his trousers and pants the rest of the way down and off onto the floor. He spread his knees and gently worked his bollocks in his left hand while keeping the steady up and down rythm along his shaft with the right. He kept at it for a few minutes, but he was close before he'd even started and he knew it wouldn't be long now. Heat pooled in his groin as he flicked his wrist just so and gently tugged and squeezed his bollocks. He quickened his pace and tightened his grip on his cock, ran his thumb over his leaking slit and came with a shout as he curled in on himself. He chuckled as he realized how he must look: Flushed and sweaty, naked from the waist down, his hot spend streaking across his dark green t-shirt. Slowly, he rolled over onto his side and stretched out the length of the guest bed, deciding he'd wash the duvet later and tell Alec he was just spring cleaning if he asked why. He clutched the book to his chest and sleepily pulled a blanket from the end of the bed to cover himself, smiling as he dozed contentedly. 

The next thing he knew, he was being jolted back to life by a thick Scottish accent shouting "Oi!" as Alec entered the room. Paul startled awake, got tangled in the blanket and promptly fell off the bed and onto the floor. Any hope of sneaking the book back to it's hiding spot was lost when Paul realized he had more or less launched the book in his fright and it had landed at Alecs feet in a heap. His heart stopped when Alec bent to pick it up and he saw a mix of surprise, hurt and betrayal flash across his husband's face. "Alec, wait, I can explain!" Paul rushed to try and repair the damage he knew he'd done by reading the book, but it was already too late. 

Alec bent closed his hand around the book then slowly stood, not making eye contact with Paul. "Alec, please..." Paul pleaded, "I was just curious! I'd never seen the book before, and I wanted to know what was in it and when I saw your handwriting and the dates, I couldn't stop reading. I love it, I love y-" but Alec cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Don't, Paul. Just, don't. Please. I don't need to be patronized and belittled in addition to being humiliated by you." Alec said lowly and through half gritted teeth. Paul felt fear rise up in his chest as Alec turned to go. "Wait, please!" cried Paul as he made to stand up and go after Alec, completely forgetting his state of undress from the afternoon's activities. 

The blanket that had been tangled around him slipped from his waist just as Alec turned back around; now it was Pauls turn to feel shame and embarrassment. Alec looked at him and truly saw him for the first time since he'd walked in and found him asleep with the book tucked under his chin. His hair was mussed, his t-shirt was a mess and Alec didn't know what to focus on as his eyes darted back and forth between Paul's limp, sleepy cock and the brightly patterned socks on his feet. Slowly, he raked his eyes back up to Paul's face and couldn't help but chuckle and break into a blinding smile as he met Paul's gaze. Paul looked stricken, then confused, then offered a tentative smile of his own as Alec stepped forward to close the distance between them while holding out his arms. He wrapped them around the smaller man, kissed his crown and softly apologized. "Oi, I'm sorry, darlin. I shouldn't have reacted like that, you didn't deserve that. Sorry for frightnin' you." Paul finally brought his own arms up to return Alec's hug and whispered apologies of his own. "No, no you have nothing to apologize for, honestly, I should never have read any of it, I know I betrayed your trust. Please, forgive me." he breathed out against Alec's neck. 

"Well. I can see that you, *ahem* enjoyed yerself reading it, so I think I can let it go this time." Alec said with a crooked grin. "In fact, what's say you come have a lie down with me and tell me what your favorite one was, yeah? If you want, that is..." Alec said almost shyly. "Yeah, yeah I think I can manage that." Paul replied with a smile. As he stepped past his husband on the way to their bedroom, Alec brought the book swiftly across Paul's bare bottom, eliciting a guttural moan from the younger man. "Oh, liked that did ye, ya naughty thing? First I catch ya snooping, now you're enjoying yer punishment? Have to teach you a lesson later, I will." Alec said teasingly. 

Paul barked out a laugh as he spun around and grabbed Alec's hands, pressing them to his softly stinging backside. He spun again and crowded Alec into their bedroom and down onto their bed, planting kisses along his mouth and jaw and neck, but not before divesting himself of his soiled shirt. He undid Alec's belt, then the button on his trousers, then palmed him through his boxer briefs. It was Alec's turn to moan as he fully hardened beneath his husband's attentive hands. He shivered as Paul thumbed over the wet spot forming on the tightly stretched red fabric. "Hey now, yer tryna distract me, aren't ya?!" Alec gasped out against Paul's neck, accent thick as he slowly lost control of himself. "Distract you? What could you possibly want to be doing instead of this?!?" Paul asked, incredulous, but not enough to slow the hand on Alec's now pulsing length . 

"Ya never told me yer favorite poem, from the book." he said cheekily. Paul eyed him mischievously as he slid down the bed and nuzzled between his legs, nipping at the underside of his cock through his pants. He traced a line from the heat between Alec's legs, up and around his navel, then back down again as he began to speak. 

"If I could, I would keep us like this for all of eternity; slowly swaying back and forth as one, you undone beneath me as I strike the untouched flint within you....". He felt more than heard Alec laugh, and he smiled fondly against his hip. "Come here, darlin', I need to feel you against me, lemme hold you." Alec said as Paul quickly obeyed, scooting up and wrapping himself around his husband....


End file.
